Veigar/SkinsTrivia
Skins Skins= Veigar OriginalSkin.jpg| Veigar WhiteMageSkin.jpg| |17 de Diciembre del 2009}} Veigar CurlingSkin.jpg| |12 de Febrero del 2010}} Veigar GreybeardSkin.jpg| |08 de Septiembre del 2010}} Veigar LeprechaunSkin.jpg| |15 de Marzo del 2011}} Veigar BaronVonSkin.jpg| |27 de Junio del 2011}} Veigar SuperbVillainSkin.jpg| |2 de Enero del 2012}} Veigar BadSantaSkin.jpg| (Disponible en Épocas de Invierno del 2013)|14 de Diciembre del 2012}} Veigar FinalBossSkin.jpg| |28 de Agosto del 2014}} |-|Artworks Chinos= Veigar_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Veigar Clásico Veigar_WhiteMageSkin_Ch.jpg|Veigar Hechicero Blanco Veigar_CurlingSkin_Ch.jpg|Veigar Curling Veigar_GreybeardSkin_Ch.jpg|Veigar Barbagrís Veigar_LeprechaunSkin_Ch.jpg|Veigar Duende |-|Capturas de Skin= Veigar SuperbVillain Screenshots.jpg|Superb Villain Veigar Veigar BadSanta Screenshots.jpg|Bad Santa Veigar Veigar FinalBoss Screenshots.jpg| Final Boss Veigar Trivia ; Desarrollo * Veigar is named after Veigar Bouius, who previously worked as the Senior QA Analyst for Riot games. He is "quite tall". * All of Veigar's skills (excluding Baleful Strike) refer to space. Event Horizon a reference to the edge of a black hole, the point at which light cannot escape. Dark Matter a reference to the undetectable matter in space. Primordial Burst a reference to the Big Bang, the prevailing cosmological model that explains the early development of the Universe. Equilibrium, which means "Balance", is an important concept in stellar and orbital physics. * Veigar's appearance is similar to the Black Mage, a character from the Final Fantasy series. * Veigar's name has two pronunciations: /veɪ'ɡɚ/ (vey-ger) and /vī'ɡɑɹ/ (vai-gahr), the former being Riot's official pronunciation of his name. The latter is mostly used in Germanic-speaking countries and isn't considered incorrect. ; General * Veigar is one of several champions that can, in theory, infinitely increase a stat by using an ability. Veigar can continuously increase his ability power with his Baleful Strike. The others are Bard, Kindred, Nasus, Sion, and Thresh. * When Veigar uses his ultimate to kill an enemy champion, he will laugh malevolently. * Veigar possess the most laugh emotes of any champion, at 6. ; Quotes Classic Veigar * Veigar's quotes "I will swallow your soul!" and "Even now, your loved ones suffer!" are similar to quotes from The Evil Dead franchise. Final Boss Veigar '- Chrono Trigger' * "Unimaginable is the power of Veigar!" - Magus (talking about Lavos, the last boss) * "The black wind howls." - Janus '- Diablo' * "I will make weapons from your bones!" - Blacksmith * "Not even death can save you from me!" - Diablo '- Dragon Ball Z (anime)' * "My power is over 9000!" - Vegeta * "This isn't even my final form!" - Frieza '- Final Fantasy' * "Run! Run! Or you'll be well done!" - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * "I, Veigar, will knock you all down!" - Garland (Final Fantasy) * "I will create a monument to nonexistence!" - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * "The end draws near..." - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * "I'll... remember... this..." - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * "I am all-powerful!" - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) '- Mortal Kombat' * "Toasty!" * "Finish Them!" * "Weak, pathetic fools." - Shao Kahn '- Starcraft' * "Vengeance shall be mine!" - Sarah Kerrigan * "Arcane launch detected!" - Starcraft Nuclear Launch. '- Star Fox' * "Cocky little freaks!" - Sector Y boss * "I can't let you do that!" - Star Wolf '- Street Fighter' * "Weakness is a disease and I am the cure." - Akuma * "My victory symbolizes the crumbling of justice." - M. Bison * "The feelings of terror only prove your inferiority!" - M. Bison * "Get lost, you can't compare with my powers!" - M. Bison '- The Legend of Zelda' * "Hey! Listen!" - Navi (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * "Do you realize who you're dealing with?" - Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * "You are Error!" - Zelda 2 reference. * "You dare defy me?!" - Iron Knuckle (The Legend of Zelda CDi Games) '- Portal' * "All the cake is gone!" - Portal reference * "Your entire life has been a mathematical error!" - GLaDOS '- X-Men' * "Playtime has ended!" - Magneto (X-Men vs Street Fighter) * "Champions! Welcome to die!" - Magneto (X-Men Arcade) '- Others' * "I will show you true power!" - Mass Effect (possibly). Shares this quote with Xerath. * "Annoying Champion is about to die!" - Gauntlet * "You and your friends are dead!" - Friday the 13th (NES Game, Game Over screen) * "A battle you have no chance of winning." - G-Man (Half-Life) * "I am invincible!" - GoldenEye * "Welcome to your doom!" - Altered Beast * "What is a champion? A miserable pile of pixels!" - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night reference * "I hunger!" - Sinistar * "Don't get mad! Get sadistic!" - Destroy All Humans! * "Join me or die!" - Warcraft III * "Somebody set up us the bomb!" - Zero Wings * "I have fury!" - Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga (said by Fawful) * "Would you kindly (Stop moving!)" - BioShock * "My strength is unparalleled!" - Ninetails (Mega Man X: Command Mission) * "Got a present for ya!" - Command and Conquer: Tiberium Wars * "Quad Damage!" - Quake/Unreal Tournament * "It's no use!" - Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) * "Super effective!" - Pokémon * "You have fallen into my trap!" - Yu-Gi-Oh! * "Your journey ends here, hero!" - Fantasy Rivals * "Delete!" - Mega Man Battle Network, Death Note, or Cybermen (Doctor Who) * "Suffer like we did!" - Zeal (The House of the Dead/The Tipping of the Dead) * "My power grows!" - Majesty (stated when one of the player's Wizards levels up) * "Let's run it back!" - A "run back" is a general fighting game term for a rematch. * "Right where I want you!" - Millhouse Manastorm from World of Warcraft ; Skins ; Classic Veigar L * He closely resembles the Black Mage from the Final Fantasy series. ; White Mage Veigar L * He does not have the robe of the White Mage but uses a similar color palette. * Golden Alistar, Assassin Master Yi, and White Mage Veigar are the only skins priced at 390 , making them the cheapest skins in the store, excluding sale prices and free/promotional skins. ; Curling Veigar L * It is a reference to the 2010 Winter Games. ; Leprechaun Veigar L * It replaces Baleful Strike's particles with four leaf clovers, Event Horizon's particles with floating four leaf clovers, and Dark Matter's falling trail with a solid rainbow. ; Veigar Greybeard L * The skin was somewhat inspired by tabletop role-playing games. * It is a direct reference to Gandalf the Grey from the The Lord of the Rings, written by J.R.R. Tolkien. * On his left hand, he is holding a Doran's Ring. * He shares this theme with Braum Lionheart L, Gragas Caskbreaker L, Ryze Whitebeard L, and Varus Swiftbolt L. ; Superb Villain Veigar L * It changes Event Horizon particles into mechanic pyramid-like structures that resemble the claw on his hand. * Superb Villain Veigar holds a scepter that closely resembles the "Runed Arcanite Rod" item in World of Warcraft. * Contrary to the belief of some of the community, this skin has nothing to do with the popular YouTube personality TotalBiscuit.1 * He shares this theme with Teemo, since he has one as a comic book super hero and he is also, in-lore, Veigar's arch-nemesis. ; Bad Santa Veigar L * It is a possible reference to the Grinch, a green, hairy creature that stole every gift during Christmas. * It changes the particles of all of Veigar's spells; Baleful Strike becomes a Christmas tree shaped cookie, Dark Matter becomes a breaking colored bauble, Event Horizon's area is marked by Christmas trees and lights, and Primordial Burst becomes a wrapped present. The skin also features a Recall animation where Veigar enters a chimney. ; Final Boss Veigar L * This skin was teased through a Final Boss picture showing the previous three Arcade skins. The Polish site for League of Legends has listed the name Veigar in the announcements link.2 * His voice is similar to the Shadow Selves' voices in the English dubbed version of Persona 4 series. * His hands and feet floating near his body without any arms or legs is a reference to the Rayman series. * The glove on his right hand resembles the Power Glove, an accessory for the NES. ** His right hand appears on the teaser with the hand on giant proportions, being a reference to theMaster Hand from Super Smash Bros series. ** It is revealed in the splash art for this skin that the 3 red buttons on the knuckles have the letters Q, W, and E on them. This is a reference to many Real-Time Strategy games (such as League of Legends), where Q, W, E, and R are used to cast spells or abilities. * During his recall animation, he inputs a code that strongly resembles the Konami Code into his glove (Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A). * His Baleful Strike is a reference to "The Wizard Agahnim" from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. * His Dark Matter causes different pieces from Tetris to fall. * His Primordial Burst is a box of binary code, a number system that computers use to run. * His dance is a reference to the Can-can. ** He shares this dance with Elise. * His staff has an eye that resembles The Eye of Sauron. * Most of Final Boss Veigar's quotes are video game references. A large portion of them, and more, can be seen in this video. * He shares this theme with Blitzcrank, Hecarim, Miss Fortune, Riven and Sona. Relations Editar sección * The reason why Veigar was in Noxian prison was, according to reports from Noxian authorities, Veigar was amongst “a handful” of yordles arrested for trading illegal goods in Noxus. * Lulu is friends with Veigar. ** This might have been Riot's response to a fanfiction thread about their misadventures. According to Rivini (its author), Riot officially made them friends, AFTER the thread was created. * After his failed attempt to steal The Mothership, Veigar was shot down by Teemo during his escape. * Syndra thinks that Veigar is a laughable mage, but if she can get through the Yordle exterior, she may find Veigar to be worthy. Categoría:Skins y Trivia de Campeones Categoría:Campeón Mago Categoría:Mago Categoría:Veigar Categoría:Juegos de Invierno 2010 Categoría:2012 Snowdown Showdown